Me, and Some Peanuts
by Ultimatespiderfan347
Summary: Alexander Fitzgerald was just a teen who was normal. After a crazy party, he is going home when after going to a shortcut with his friend, Susan, her truck breaks down. After walking through a strange forest, he walks into a town named Birchwood, where he meets good ol' Charlie Brown. (WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.)
1. Good Grief

**(Welcome, to my first Peanuts story. If I mess up some characters, that's just being a beginner. Anyways, I'm keeping this short, so enjoy!)**

 **Me, and Some Peanuts**

 **-1-**

 **Good Grief**

 **I** awoke to the voice of a friend of mine, Susan. She's tugging on my bed, and it's only almost midnight. After a crazy party my parents agreed to, (With my friend's parents permission) I was allowed to go to this said party. I won't go _too_ much about the party, though in short it was amazing. As I was saying, Susan was tugging on my arm, a pretty harsh one to be exact.

"Alex, c'mon, wake up," she said. "We need to go."

Yeah, my name's Alex. In full it's Alexander Fitzgerald. I was wearing a red shirt and I have black hair as well. Back to the moment, I gently rubbed my eyes, making sure I didn't fall off the bed like a dumb idiot.

"Why...it's almost midnight," I said. "Just, go back to bed, Susan."

She sighed, pulling harder on my arm.

"This is serious, Max's knocked out."

What she meant was pooped out from partying. Serious? Not really. Though the serious thing would be getting home before his parents get P.O'ed. I got up and washed my face off to wake myself up more before we left. I put some shoes on as I walked out in the freezing cold with Susan carrying a sleeping Max. Max had orange hair and, usually, wore a blue shirt. Susan had red hair and was currently wearing a pink shirt, like girls do. Opening the door to her truck (since Susan was old enough to drive a truck), I sat down and put on the seat belt, feeling a bit fatigued. I groaned and almost fell back asleep before the door slammed next to me, Susan sitting next to me.

The truck turned on with a sputter and we were off on our journey back home. I lived in Florida, while the party was in Georgia, a long way to go. Max lived in Georgia, while Susan lived in Florida, too. The headlights were on as Susan avoided traffic and other such things. I drifted on and off as I looked out the window next to me. At least the windows were closed, or I'd freeze to a Popsicle. Susan looked at me and said, "How's it going?"

I shot my eyelids open when she spoke.

"Uh, yeah? Just let me sleep, okay?" I said.

"Okay, then. We'll be at your house in the next...fifteen hours, maybe?"

I slept back into my slumber as I heard car horns and trucks drive by. As of that moment, I was in need of some soda or coffee to wake me. There were no gas stations near where we were at, which disappointed me. In my sleep, I dream about me getting some sleep. Yeah, corny? How far was this car trip anyways? Opening my eyes, I see Max being pulled in by Susan into his house. Time sure fly's by when you sleep. After getting back onto the road with some wake-up, we were heading home...

Or, so I figured, as our car was running low on gas. Susan grunted and cursed as she was speeding up a little bit, trying to get to a gas station quicker. If this is going too quick for you, keep reading. It get's longer. Anyways, Susan remembered something I didn't, because she then said, "I know a quick shortcut, Alex," she said.

"Yeah? Where?" I asked.

"Near that forest over there, I use it most of the time I drive through here." she pointed towards a dirt road in a forest.

I was suspicious about going across a small road in a forest, which seems cliched at best, but I later agreed once Susan said it was safe to go through here. We turned on the route, expecting it to be short. Except, it got longer, and longer, and longer...til eventually, the car stopped.

"No! Come on!" Susan yelled in her frustration.

I agreed as I had no jacket, and no way to go. And it was almost Thanksgiving, giving another reason why it was cold. So, I got out, and looked around for any sign of hope to get out of this forest. I did have a flashlight with me luckily, so I put it to good use. The light blinded me a bit, but it helped. Susan kicked the truck in frustration and sighed. She looked at me, since this had been, what, four to five hours to do these things.

"Alex, go on, I'll find a way to get this truck filled with gas," she said.

"Darn, Susan, you'll freeze!" I grunted.

"There's a gas station up ahead, I'll push it myself."

There went my hope _and_ sense to that girl. It was freezing, how'd she survive that?! I shivered as I started walking by myself. Looking at the trees and the moon, I wondered if Susan would be okay or not. Probably not, but still, it's not safe to walk out in the cold. The forest seemed endless, as it didn't end like I'd expect it to. Instead, the trees started disappearing from existence and in front of me started a road. A _cement_ road. I smiled.

"Thank gosh this forest is ending," I said to myself. "I'm getting tired of this walking."

My worries were going away as well as I seen a street with several houses and no cars in sight. It was still cold and still being nighttime. I started fearing that something bad happened to Susan, and everything about this street seemed...different. It looked cartoony, except me. Lines were around everything from the houses to the ground. I looked at my phone, which was in my pocket the whole time, but no reception...

"Hello?! Any one there?!" I yelled, hoping someone would respond.

My phone buzzed, and the flashlight app turned on. Suddenly, my flashlight disappeared, only my phone to spare. I looked around as I hoped to see a house that looked like mine. No luck. Then, a house caught my eye. It was a slightly blue house with no lights on. I smiled, but though I'd be a creep to enter someone's house, or mine. I couldn't tell if it was my house, since it was dark, so I quietly ran towards the house, expecting to see anything about it. Behind the house, was a red doghouse, with the dog sleeping on top of it. _Weird,_ I thought. _Dogs don't sleep on their house..._

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_ I knocked on the door, thinking _someone_ would at least answer. Nothing. Nada. Zip. But, what's this? A light turned on, as the door opened, revealing a little child in front of the door. He groggily rubbed his eyes as he looked at me in awe.

"Uh, hello, mister?" he said. "Where'd you come from?"

I looked at him, in awe as well.

"My friend's truck ran out of gas, and she told me to go on. Do you know where I am?"

The kid looked out as I looked at him some more.

"You're in Birchwood, sir. You need to come in, it's cold." he shivered.

I gladly followed him in as the door closed, and the kid led me to his room. It was a bit big, but not too small, either. He sat on his bed as I looked around the room, investigating the place he lived in.

"Hey, kid, where's your parents?" I asked.

"Oh, you hardly see our parents, sir-"

"Please, stop calling me _sir,_ " I said. "I'm only 15."

"Sorry," he said. "Anyways, you don't see our parents here in this town. It's like all of them disappeared and we never see them. Except our teachers."

He was about to go back to sleep when I asked him, "What's your name, kid?"

"Oh, my name?" he said. "It's Charlie Brown."

* * *

About the time I woke up, I expected this to be a dream, just me and Susan in the truck, driving back home. But, then I heard something.

"Hey, big brother, who's this?" a girl voice, presumably young, said.

I shot up, looking into the eyes of a yellow-haired girl. I jumped, including the girl. Nope, not a dream. Definitely real. I looked at her as she walked towards me.

"I let him sleep here, Sally," the boy, Charlie Brown, said walking in. "I don't know his name, but maybe I'll ask him."

Charlie Brown? Sally? These names were getting weird. The kid walked to me, and asked, "What's your name?"

I asked him that last night, so this is getting more and more obvious.

"Alex. Alexander Fitzgerald."

"Nice to meet you, Alex!" Sally bursts past Charlie Brown to introduce me. "My name's Sally, and this is my big brother, Charlie Brown!"

"I told him my name, Sally." he said.

"Oh, well, anyways, where are you from, mister?" Sally asked.

"I'm from Florida, _Sally_." I said, trying to get around the weirdness of this scene.

"Flor-I-Da?" she said, trying to spell it out. "I've never been there in my life."

"No, Flor," I started pronouncing her.

" _Flor,_ "

"I."

" _I,_ "

"Da."

" _Da._ That's a weird name for a place."

"Good grief, Sally," Charlie Brown face-planted himself. "He's teaching you something you should learn at school."

"I _knew_ that! Anyways, Alex, why are you here?"

"Charlie let me stay here for a few days, until my friends truck get's fixed."

"Where _is_ your friend?"

"Back at the forest I walked to here from."

Charlie Brown signaled me to the outside to talk. Of course, I followed him.

"Be careful with Sally," he explained. "She's young, so she believes in _some_ things..."

I heard a knock as I stood up as Charlie opened the door to a kid holding a blanket and sucking on his thumb. This kid was probably young, so that would explain the finger-sucking.

"Hey, Linus," he said.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," he said, looking towards my direction. "Who's your new friend?"

Charlie Brown looked in my direction as well, smiling.

"This is Alex," he explained. "He's staying in Birchwood for a while so his friend's truck gets fixed."

"Can I come in? I need to explain something..." Linus told him.

"Sure, come on in. I _promise_ Snoopy won't take your blanket this time."

Snoopy? Is that the dog I saw last night?

"Charlie Brown, we need to get ready for Thanksgiving. Everyone is getting excited about it, even Lucy. Are you sure you can bring your friend with you?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I think Lucy won't like him. She calls me a blockhead and says I can't fly a kite."

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown," Linus said. "I'm sure she'll think your new friends good. Besides, what can happen?"

"Oh, maybe the Kite-Eating Tree will eat another kite, or Lucy will pull a football on me, or-"

"Wait," I asked. "Your friend pulls a football from you?"

"Oh, yeah, she's done that since I've met her. She thinks I'm _gullible._ "

This "Lucy" seems a bit like a jerk to him than the bully in my school, Jake. Sally comes in during the conversation to interrupt.

"Big brother, it's time to get on the bus!" she said, wearing her backpack.

"Oh, no! I'll be late!" Charlie said putting his backpack on. "Bye, Linus, Alex! Take care of Snoopy for me, will you?!"

Linus looked at me and frowned.

"I'm not taking care of that beagle of his. You do it. He take's my blanket and I have to hold on to it to not lose it."

I frown as I got up, and looked out the door window to see that doghouse with that dog on top. As what I see, a little yellow bird flew on top of the beagle to wake it up. I saw the dog wake up, and he get's off the house of his and walks up to where I'm at before stopping to a halt, and giving me a stank eye. He opened the door, which is impossible to my standards, and looked at me, the bird looking at me, too. He got his own food can and gave it to me, like a training exercise. This dog was _training_ me? He's the dog, _I_ should've been training _him_. I found a can opener and opened it, and put it on his food plate. Dang, this dog was more than a real dog. He walked upright, and he was training me, the person who he should've been trained by.

"Okay, _Snoopy_ ," I cringed at the name. "Here's your food. Now, eat it."

He snatched the foodplate from my hand, making me jump a bit, and walked back to his doghouse. I guess he didn't like me at all, seeing I wasn't Charlie Brown, his owner, I guess. I'd just have to get used to him while Charlie was at school.

"Good grief..." I said to myself.


	2. Meeting the Others

**(This is my second chapter of Me, and Some Peanuts! I'm keeping these Author's Notes short so you can get to the story than reading this. So, anyways I've got nothing else to write here, so enjoy!)**

 **Me, and Some Peanuts**

 **-2-**

 **Meeting the Others**

 **C** harlie Brown's dog possibly hated me as of the moment he took that food plate. After Snoopy took the bowl from me, (like a jerk) I watched him eating it, while he took quick looks at me. What's _his_ problem? So, I decided to apologize to him. As I walked out, Snoopy ignored me, and was just focusing on that bird he was with half of the time. The bird, who was clumsy flying all over the place, was acting like a sidekick. Though, I though animals like cats or dogs killed birds. More cats, not dogs. Why was Linus not here? He said the dog took his blanket most of the time, which would be dumb. I was going to tell Snoopy about me being sorry about my behavior towards him, he pulled out a chest, in which he jumped inside.

He popped out wearing pilgrim clothes. I instantly remembered today was before Thanksgiving. That bird, which I don't know the name of, was wearing bird sized clothing, too. Gosh, which town was I in? Birchwood, that's what Charlie said. Well, I don't know towns where dogs sleep on their houses, train their owners, and have birds following them around like Batman and Robin.

"Uh, hey, Snoopy?" I asked.

He glared at me, like he was annoyed of me.

"I'm sorry about treating you like a jerk like a _real_ dog owner. I'm not Charlie Brown, but I'm a _friend_ of his. Name's Alex."

I'm still regretting that one, little lie to Snoopy. Though _half_ of it was true. I held my hand out, as Snoopy slowly, but did so, shook my hand. Maybe I was getting to be his friend. He started speaking in this high pitched voice I couldn't understand. It wasn't words, but he was still speaking.

"Who's your friend, Snoopy?" I said, pointing towards the little yellow bird.

I wasn't sure Snoopy would be able to write, but that freaking dog pulled out a typewriter from his house! I'm serious! That dog, who should be trained, and shouldn't be walking upright, walked to his house and pulled a typewriter out. He then instructed the bird to write the words on a sheet of paper he pulled out. After the sounds of it typing words, Snoopy pulled out the paper, and handed it to me. On it, said, **Woodstock**. Woodstock? A bird with that name would be shot or something. Now I know why some of the people here are starting to get...weird. Then, I realized that I was spending some more time with Snoopy than hearing the bus coming back from school, some kids getting happy.

Thanksgiving _was_ tomorrow, so I'm guessing they let them out early, which isn't possible on Earth. I could know when Charlie Brown would be out here in three...two...one...

"Hey, Alex!" a familiar voice-Charlie Brown-said. "They let us out early for Thanksgiving! Can you believe it?!"

I sighed. I knew this would be long getting used to these little kids and a dog and bird...

* * *

First off, I had to meet some of the other kids in this town. We went to Linus's house, and I knocked on the door. Linus appeared at the door, and greeted us in. I forgot to realize Snoopy and Woodstock were following us, too. I heard the voice of a little girl as I walked in.

"Linus?" it said. "Did you let Charlie Brown in?"

"No, Lucy," Linus said, still sucking his thumb. "It's a new kid."

There, in front of me, was the girl I heard about, Lucy. She had black hair and a blue dress, as she looked at me like a confused kid.

"Hello? Who are _you_?" she asked me.

"I'm Alex," I introduced myself. "I'm a friend of Charlie Brown."

" _Charlie Brown_?!" she exclaimed, knocking Linus over somehow. "That blockhead's only friends are me, and the rest of us. How did you become _his_ friend?"

"Well, we talked for a while when I got here, so I'm only here for a few days until my friend's truck get's some gas."

"Well, you didn't have to ask me, you blockhead," she called me a nickname. "Come on, follow me! And get that stupid beagle out before I slug him!"

I looked as Snoopy smiled, and licked her.

"AH! DOG GERMS! DISEASE! INFECTION!"

"Lucy doesn't like being kissed by Snoopy," Charlie Brown explained. "But she thinks she's _always_ right..."

After that nonsense, Lucy led us to a small box-like structure saying, **Advice: 5 Cents**. Who pays people just fivecents for advice? So, I learned Lucy is right about Charlie Brown on how _he's_ a blockhead, he can't win games like baseball, and his baseball team _always_ loses. Somebody get a better coach for that team.

"Here it is, my advice booth!" she ran behind it. "If you need advice, people come to me, and pay me five cents!"

I didn't have five cents, but Charlie did. Lucy put the five cents in a bottle she had, and started the advice.

"Okay, Charlie Brown, what's your advice?"

"How can I introduce my new friend to the others?" he asked, which was dumb.

"All I can say is that you need to make him look more...influencing. Give him something to do that will make him shine out in the crowd, and you'll get him to your other friends, Charlie Brown."

"What kind of advice is _that_?" I asked.

"Well, if you didn't need to ask, I just give the _perfect_ advice to those who are in need. Now, where's _your_ five cents?"

"I don't have five cents." I said.

"WHAT?! YOU MADE ME WASTE YOUR TIME JUST FOR ADVICE?! WHAT PERSON DOES THAT!"

Lucy grunted as she walked off, and I was confused. I mean, she didn't have to yell at me for not having five cents. Though, I might agree on why she said that. Lucy walked back to us and said, "Charlie Brown, your friend is just a blockhead like YOU!"

"And what does that pertain to you, Lucy?" I backtalked. "You mean that you steal people's money, and give them lousy advice?! Now, ask me, do YOU know why you wasted our time?"

Lucy jumped as I was talking sternly.

"Uh, I-I didn't know that, s-s-sir. Sorry." Lucy frowned and walked off.

"Alex, why did you talk to her like that?" Charlie Brown told me. "She didn't steal our money (though she did), she was _just_ giving advice."

I realized that what I said made myself feel guilty. I didn't have to yell at her like that. But, I'm still not an enemy. If I was, I'd be alone.

"Sorry. I guess I got too out of hand..." I explained to Charlie Brown.

"Alex, I think you need to go say sorry to her, it really hurts her feelings."

* * *

I did apologize to Lucy, so don't get your hopes up for her. I know, I shouldn't have snapped at her, and this is my first time here! I might be sometimes a jerk, but I'm not a mean spirited heartless jerk. Even Snoopy looked at me like a enemy. Now I'm possibly going to have a reputation for talking back to Lucy. The bad news was that I had to go to Charlie Brown's school, which made EVERYTHING worse. But, that's after Thanksgiving Break. I'm getting ahead too much, so I have to explain what happened on Thanksgiving. So on Thanksgiving Day, I just sat by myself, feeling guilty from yesterday. I didn't want ANYTHING to do with it after that scene I made. I was on Charlie's chair as Charlie Brown comforted me.

"Don't worry, Alex," he said. "Just forget about it. I bet Lucy's okay by now."

"Charlie Brown! Oh, Charlie Brown!" I heard Lucy.

"I'll be back!" Charlie said running outside.

Outside, Lucy was bouncing a football where Charlie Brown was at. Charlie grunted, thinking she might be stupid to believe what she was doing.

"I can't believe it!" Charlie Brown said. "She must think I'm the most stupid person alive!"

Lucy placed the football on the ground, grinning like she won one million dollars.

"Come on, Charlie Brown!" she told him. "I'll hold the ball, and _you_ kick it."

Charlie Brown frowned again as he told her, "Hold it?! HA! You'll pull it away and I'll land flat on my back and KILL myself!"

"But Charlie Brown!" Lucy got up. "It's Thanksgiving!"

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Well, one of the greatest traditions we have is the Thanksgiving Day football game," Lucy explained. "And the biggest most important tradition of all is the kicking off of the football!"

Charlie didn't look surprised.

"Is THAT right?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Absolutely," Lucy said. "Come on, Charlie Brown, it's a big honor for you!"

I think I knew what Lucy was going to do as Charlie Brown looked at me, and agreed. Charlie Brown started walking away from Lucy, far enough to kick the football into the air. Or so he thought.

"Well, if it's _that_ important, a person should NEVER turn down a big honor," he said. "Maybe I should do it."

He turned around, so he could run to the football.

"Besides, she wouldn't try to trick me on a traditional holiday," he said. "This time I'm going to kick that football CLEAR TO THE MOON!"

Charlie Brown ran towards the ball, getting his hopes up until...

"AAUGH!" Charlie Brown screamed as he flew into the air when Lucy pulled the football from him.

He flew into the air some more before falling back down on the ground, and flat on his back. Lucy grinned and walked towards Charlie Brown.

"Isn't it peculiar, Charlie Brown, how some traditions just slowly fade away."

To myself, I said, "Wow, Lucy's such a jerk to that boy. He shouldn't be treated like that."

I opened the door and told Charlie Brown to come back inside so that I could explain to him about Lucy. I won't go through much detail on it, so I can keep up on telling of this. I mean, how do I get used to these kids? I just knew that it would be for the best to stay for that while 'til Susan's truck got some gas.

* * *

I noticed Charlie Brown at the mailbox with his dog, Snoopy, walking away with some letters. I went up to him and asked, "What're you doing here, Charlie Brown?"

"I was waiting for the mailbox. I think I was getting a letter, but I don't remember."

Sally, who I didn't see much of today, walked to her brother.

"What's the matter, big brother?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just checking the mailbox." Charlie replied, which was possibly a lie.

"What did you expect?" Sally said. "A turkey card?"

Turkey card? What's that have to do with Thanksgiving? Oh, maybe she was thinking of Christmas or something. Charlie Brown frowned angrily and looked towards Sally's direction.

"Holiday's _always_ depress me." Charlie explained.

"I know what you mean," Sally told him. "I went down to buy a turkey tree. And all they have are things for Christmas!"

"For Christmas?" said Charlie Brown. "Already?"

Sally, and Charlie Brown started walking down the street, so I followed their conversation.

"Anyway, why should _I_ give thanks on Thanksgiving?" Sally continued. "What have I got to be thankful for? All it does is make more work for us at school!"

Sally turned to Charlie Brown. "Do you know what-what we have to do NOW?"

Sally stopped, expecting him to come up with an answer, but no prevail.

"We have to write an essay on Stanley Miles!"

"You mean Myles Standish," Charlie corrected her.

I remember studying about Myles Standish, but we learned little about him for no reason. I guess my teachers didn't know MUCH about him, being that he was a military officer hired by the Pilgrims.

"I can't keep track of ALL those people," Sally told him.

Linus coincidentally walked by us, and asked, "What's all the commotion?"

"We've got _another_ holiday to worry about!" Charlie Brown answered Linus. "It seems Thanksgiving Day is upon us."

Sally burst out in front of us, making the rest of us jump.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED EATING ALL MY HALLOWEEN CANDY!"

Man, can she be even _more_ louder?

"Sally, Thanksgiving is a _very_ important holiday," Linus began. "Ours was the first country in the world to make a national holiday to give thanks."

Sally turned to Charlie again.

"Isn't he the cutest?" she asked, making Linus groan.

Sally _loved_ Linus? Isn't that sort of creepy for a young girl? But, I congratulated Linus on knowing that.

"Linus, you've been learning a lot?" I asked.

"Yep, and I know that Thanksgiving is also for football season, which everyone knows."

This kid's smarter than me, and I only study for five minutes for tests.

"What are you going to do for Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"My mother and Dad and Sally and I are all going over to my grandmother's for dinner," he told them, including me.

Charlie walked away from them, in which I decided to follow, too. I'm starting to regret getting out of that truck, because even though these kids are nice to me, I need to get back to Susan. If, she's still alive, that is. I didn't hear what Sally said to Linus while walking away, because I was distracted with thoughts of what my parents would think of not being here anymore, and if my best friend was looking for me, wondering if Alex was alive. Poor me, I guess. I wonder if there might be something good coming from this place, because forests don't poop out towns for a reason, you know. Back at Charlie Brown's house, I saw him watching some T.V, sitting on a bean-bag. I wonder what he might've been thinking about...

 _ **BRRING! BRRING!**_ Charlie's phone started ringing as he walked towards it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

I heard a tomboy voice, which I couldn't really hear unless I was close enough. I could still make out the voice, though.

" _Hi, Chuck,_ " the voice said, calling him by a nickname. " _This is Peppermint Patty. How've you been, Chuck?_ "

Peppermint Patty is a name that I thought was enough. I mean Snoopy? Charlie Brown? Peppermint Patty? How were there parents when they named these kids? Charlie Brown was holding the phone in his hands nervously.

"Okay, I guess," he said.

" _Do you kind of miss me, Chuck?_ " Peppermint Patty said to him.

"Well, I...uh..."

" _That's okay, Chuck,_ " she told him. " _I know you probably can't talk 'cuz someone's listening._ "

"Oh, yes, Patty," Charlie Brown looked at me. "I have a new friend. His name's Alex. Maybe you can-"

" _Hold on, Chuck,_ " she said. " _You've got a new friend? Why didn't you tell me, Chuck? Are you in a best friends forever way, or just friends way?_ "

"No, no, it's just-"

" _We'll keep these interment things to ourselves. Okay, Chuck?_ "

"Well, I...uh..." he repeated his stumbled words.

" _Listen, I really have a treat for you!_ " she explained. " _My dad's said when he goes out of town, he told me I could go over to your house and share Thanksgiving with you and your new friend, Chuck._ "

"What?!" I whispered to her. "Why do I-"

"Shh! I mean-" Charlie said.

" _Chuck, are you talking to your new friend? 'Cuz if you are, can I speak to him?_ "

"Okay, that seems good enough," Charlie Brown handed the phone to me. "Here you go. I'll come back if you need me."

I sputtered a bit before coming out with words.

"Uh, hi, I'm Alex." I said.

" _Hi, Alex! Nice to meet you by phone!_ " she said. " _I was going to tell Chuck this, but I'll tell you here: I think I might be in love with Chuck. See, I call him most of the time to see what he's up to, but he doesn't listen to me! I'm keeping this short just in case Chuck hears me. Anyways-_ "

"Wait, you... _love..._ Charlie Brown?" I asked.

" _Well, yeah!_ " she told me. " _About Thanksgiving, maybe you can get me closer, okay?_ "

"Okay."

" _Now, can I speak to Chuck?_ "

"Yeah, sure." I signaled Charlie to come back in.

"Hey, Patty, what did you and Alex talk about?" Charlie Brown told Patty.

" _Oh, nothing,_ " she said. " _Just some things about Thanksgiving. Anyways, do you agree on letting me come over?_ "

"Well, I...uh,"

" _I don't mind inviting myself, because I know you kinda like me, Chuck._ "

"Well-"

" _Okay, that's a deal! See ya' around, Chuck! And I'd like to see your friend, Alex, Chuck!"_

Okay, I think it's official that Patty loves Charlie Brown. Or Chuck, whatever you call him.

"Oh, brother..." groaned Charlie Brown.

" _Now_ what?" Sally came in unexpected, making me jump.

"Peppermint Patty's coming to Thanksgiving dinner!" Charlie Brown explained to Sally.

"We won't even be HOME!"

 _ **BRRING! BRRING!**_ The phone rang again, with Charlie already picking it up.

" _Hello?_ " Charlie Brown asked again.

" _Hi, Chuck,_ " Peppermint Patty again. " _Listen, I have an even GREATER news: Remember that great kid, Marcie?_ "

Marcie?

"Sure." Charlie Brown knew what she was talking about.

" _I just talked to her and she kind of would like to see you again. Her folks said it'd be okay if she joined us. You can count on TWO for dinner, Chuck._ "

"But, I just don't know," Charlie Brown told Patty.

" _This will be okay with your folks. Won't it, Chuck?_ "

"Well, the problem is-"

" _Don't worry, we won't make any problems. We'll help clean up the dishes and everything! Just save some drumstick and the neck. Okay, Chuck? See you, Chuck._ "

"Hey, Charlie Brown," I told him. "The only thing we _can_ do is stay here and not go with your grandmother. It'll be okay, my dad taught me how to make some things for Thanksgiving."

"But why? To make her even MORE sad and disappointed of me?" Charlie frowned.

"No. It's going to be okay, Chuck." I snickered.

"I know Chuck's a funny nickname, Alex."

"Yeah, but it _is_ funny."

Sally interrupted me.

"Hey, big brother," she said. "What're you going to do about Patty?"

"I just don't know," he said. " _How_ do I always get into these things?"

Charlie Brown walked off and I watched him. This was going to be a wacky Thanksgiving...

* * *

 **(I'm back! So, two chapters already? Just make sure you review it, and have fun!)**


	3. Note about Me, and Some Peanuts

**I wanted to write something about what is going on about Me, and Some Peanuts. It's NOT canceled, which I'm glad that isn't happening. Just putting it into hiatus for a while. If I'm lucky, I'll return by Christmas. As of right now, I'm currently thinking about another cartoon related story. (Since I don't do movie fanfictions.) Don't worry, I'll come back to Me, and Some Peanuts. :) Sonic Boom: In The Real World might come back in January, since I keep backtracking story to story. I might make a different type of fanfiction once I'm finished with all three stories. -Ultimatespiderfan347**


End file.
